


Sekolahstuck

by shootinghope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootinghope/pseuds/shootinghope
Summary: still work in progress :'Dfor more feel free to visit sekolahstuck @ tumblr





	Sekolahstuck

your name is JOHN EGBERT and youre now attending the SMA SKAIA (i guess)

what will you do?

coming soon gaes :"DDD


End file.
